Hatin' Love
by PerfectMemorial
Summary: Who says opposites always attract? A choice is forcing a Titan to begin regretting, and he's faced with the dilemma of gaining a teammate back. But his life may be taken before his apology is taken... Pairings Inside!


Disclaimer: Okay, neither of us own Teen Titans. It's owned by D.C comics. That, for your information, is not us.

Here it is! The first chapter of our collaboration! The two authors you read here are in cahoots, and bringing a story together. So far, the plot line belongs to PerfectP. Recommend you go check the work out! The two writers here are _PerfectP_ and _Memorial Writer. _We'll be alternating chapters so yeah. Just enjoy! Please, no flames. Constructive Criticism I guess is okay. But majorly, positive feedback. Thanks! Pairings to be found on your own!

* * *

><p>No noise was made, except a dull groaning. A single ceiling light hung, illuminating a bruised and bloodied body. A person laid there, coughing and trying to stand up. His body was disobeying the order, and barely responded to the immense pain. His green skin was no longer lush forest green, but a pale, sickly green. His eyes, drooping and fluttering between open and closed, no longer held their vibrant glee and jovial happiness. They were cold, and showed the pain he was experiencing. The once strong hero was on the brink of death, staring into the cold eyes of Death himself.<p>

The downed hero, Beast Boy, coughed, red speckled blood covering his lips. One could not tell the difference between his lips and his chest, for both were red enough to make a firetruck look white.

He was broken, both physically and mentally, and still unwilling to give up.

"Do you see Beast Boy? Do you see how inferior you are?" A cold, hollow voice asked, and the changeling was unable to pinpoint the location. Somehow the changeling had the strength to scream, "Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!"

The voice chuckled. "Here you are, beaten and bloodied, all the while thinking about HER."

"SHUT UP!" He roared, blood mixing with spit.

"Thinking about how she rejected you, and then shut you out of her life." Then Slade finally appeared, and leaned down towards Beast Boy. His one eye held one only emotion. Relish. He would watch, as one of his worst enemies perished under his hand.

"And you will never have the chance to make things right with Raven." Then he began to laugh. The coldest, most sinister laugh that had ever touch Beast Boy ears. It caused the truth of the situation to dawn.

He was going to die. There was no escape. He would not see Raven again. He would not be able to apologize. He would not mess up again.

Beast Boy shut his eyes, and felt an onslaught of memories shooting through the vesicles that were his brain. His head pounded, not from the beating he'd taken, but the sudden recollection of memories.

The end was here, but he'd be forced to endure.

_"What did you just say? Did you just say what I think you said?"_

_"Okay! Fine! You wanna hear me say this? Fine! I screwed up! But I don't regret it, not at all."_

_"Dude, what did you say?"_

_"Slade's back. And he's looking for something."_

_"BEAST BOY! NO!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Panting, and putting a hand to her chest, Raven attempted to calm herself. It was not unusual for her to have dreams, see something such as a future event. Like a premonition. However, this was a rare time it struck her as something was about to happen.<p>

And she'd just seen it live.

She pulled herself to a sitting position, and levitated her royal blue cloak over. Slipping it over her pajamas's- consisting of a loose black shirt and short pants barely covering anything- she stood up and tried to clear her mind.

The dream had two men. One was obviously attacking the other. However, she could see neither. She couldn't see their faces, what they were wearing or even their skin color!

She barely could hear them, but got a large piece of information. They were talking about her. Her name was mentioned by the standing one, and the injured man obviously reacted negatively towards the mention. So they both knew her- or heard of her.

But the question remained.

Who were they?


End file.
